


I’m not MAD

by yukisnishika



Series: Kuroko no DrabbleFics [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kuroko no harem, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukisnishika/pseuds/yukisnishika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because all Akashi knows was Tetsuya was his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m not MAD

**Author's Note:**

> Written by my sister http://www.wattpad.com/user/nishikayui

o0o

Akashi Seijuurou was definitely not mad.

No, definitely not.

Especially when Daiki has gone ranting endlessly about the new whole training regime he just imposed. Or that Ryouta was whining why everyone was so mean with him. Nor the endless mess everywhere Atsushi always left every time he came barging with a huge mountain of those so-called junk foods piling in the gym. More less than Shintarou’s reverberating lectures about cleanliness and order towards the team.

Yes he is not mad.

He just wants to stab, maim, crush and chop someone to death.

That was what he wanted to do, but he is the captain and he must always be calm, in order to fix the problems too impossible to fix.

‘But why do they continue messing up with him?’

The idiots in front of him continued senselessly and it takes all of him to remain calm and just stand there keeping himself from bringing out his ‘precious scissors’.

That is until he came.

With a flourish movement, teal-hair flowing through the air, HIS Tetsuya came walking in.

Daiki has stopped ranting and greeted the shadow with a big grin plastered in his face. Ryouta lunged at him for a hug quickly forgetting the way he whined earlier. Atsushi, still on his snacks, greeted the pale boy whom he got a reply and a recommendation to clean his mess which he complied rather fast. Shintarou, thanks his Gods or whatever for finally letting Tetsuya arranged those ‘chaos’.

 

And finally it happened.

Tetsuya’s eyes met Seijuurou’s.

Their stare last for what seemed to be eternity.

“Hello Akashi-kun, sorry for being late.”

‘Ah, that heavenly voice has acknowledge him again.’

“It’s alright.”

And he ruffles HIS precious Tetsuya’s soft locks.

Yes, he is not mad.

Not when you know that every suffering has an equivalent pleasure.

Not that he didn’t know that from the beginning.

After all he, Akashi Seijuurou, knows everything.

And he knows that the small boy in front of him is someone he treasures most.

And he shall win his heart.

Even if that’ll mean he have to declare a war to the IDIOTS HE SUPERVISED.

That’s okay though, since he always win, he’s always right.

And he’s right choosing one Kuroko Tetsuya.

His fated shadow.  
~End~

**Author's Note:**

> nishikayui/N: harouminna-chan! This is the imouto of Yukisu-kun! As all of you may know, my nii-san doesn’t like BL- genres so whenever he post a similar genre it means I’m the one responsible for them teehee~ Just so you know, I am lazy to make an account so I decided to bug him to let me post under his name (I’m such a sweet imouto ne?~) Besides, he only has 2 FanFictions I mean 2! But at least they were provident; Okay enough with the babbling! On with the story!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own KnBcuz if I does My Tetsu-chan will be the center of a BL harem!


End file.
